Duet
by Rin Carrae
Summary: Dari awal hingga akhir,kita memang ditakdirkan bersama./Guess the Chara?


**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:Alur kecepetan,Aneh,Minim Dialog,typo.**

* * *

Ada dua bayi yang dilahirkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Si gadis kecil dengan perut gembul,membuka mata bulatnya perlahan.

Ia jatuh terduduk,dan sempat bingung apa yang terjadi.

Dan ia berguling mendekati seseorang.

Seorang bayi kecil dengan perut gembulnya merangkak di depan gadis gembul menolehkan wajahnya,dan bertatapan,dan si lelaki kecil kembali merangkak menjauh.

Ternyata bayi lelaki mempunyai teman,Anjing kecil

Anjing itu mencium dan menggelitiki si bayi bayi kecil merasa kegelian dan mendorong anjing itu menjauh.

Bayi kecil kembali merangkak menjauhi si gadis gembul,terus merangkak bersama anjingnya,dan tanpa ia sadari,ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan kaki berjalan tertatih tatih,mencoba menyeimbangkan kedua kaki mungilnya.

Ia sempat terperosok di ia tetap berusaha berjalan.

Dan ternyata ia berpapasan dengan si Gadis gembul itu lagi.

Tapi si Lelaki gembul tidak menyadarinya,hanya Gadis itu yang menyadarinya.

Sepertinya si Gadis gembul juga sedang belajar sedikit berbeda dengan si Lelaki,ia berlari-lari kecil,melompati bebatuan dengan anggun,roknya juga sudah bertambah panjang.

Dan tanpa ia sadari,ia sudah agak beranjak dewasa.

Ia terus berlari,berlari dan jatuh terperosok ke rerumputan.

Sepertinya ia mengenali lelaki yang diatas batu gembul dengan Anjing sudah beranjak dewasa seperti dirinya.

Anjing itu melompat ke hadapannya,dan menjulurkan lidahnya,si Anjing mengingatnya.

Si Lelaki hanya memandangi gadis itu sebentar,dan ia berlari masuk ke hutan.

Menyusuri rumput,pepohonan,daun daun yang berguguran,dan ia bergulat dengan ranting-ranting pohon.

Ia memutuskan memanjat pohon besar di hadapannya.

Dan ternyata ai gadis sudah duduk diatas pohon.

_'Lagi-lagi gadis itu'_ lelaki itu membatin dalam hati.

_'Apa gadis itu membuntutiku?bagaimana ia memanjat pohon dengan begitu cepat?bukankah tadi aku barusan bertemu dengannya di batu besar?"._

Mereka kembali ini lebih lama,sepertinya mencoba mengenali satu sama lain.

Si gadis kecil pun berdiri di ranting pepohonan,ia berjalan,berputar,dan melompat turun dari pohon dengan gemulai.

Ia menari,dan ia merasa hidup,ia merasa ikan-ikan di danau juga ikut menari kembali ke daratan.

Dan ia sudah bertambah dewasa lagi.

Ia terus menari,melompat,melatih kaki-kakinya agar lebih kuat,dan sepertinya ia sering terjatuh.

Tapi kali ini ada sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

_'Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu lelaki ini?'_ Batinnya.

Lelaki ini sudah bertambah tinggi dan juga sudah besar,bukan kecil lagi seperti ia menaiki Skateboard.

_'Kita jalani hidup kita dahulu,kita pasti bertemu lagi'_

Ia melepaskan tangannya,dan meluncur menjauhi Gadis itu.

Gadis itu tumbuh menjadi Wanita dewasa yang menjadi

Penari profesional,dan ia sering tampil di gedung gedung.

Mimpinya sudah tercapai.

Tapi ia belum bertemu lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tumbuh menjadi Pria jangkung yang menjadi seorang petualang dengan otot-otonya yang kekar.

Ia nyaris menjelajahi seluruh dunia.

Tapi ia belum bertemu gadis itu

Wanita itu berputar dan berputar dengan gaunnya yang lebar.

Tiaranya berkilau,dan sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan tariannya.

Ia tampak seperti merpati yang siap terbang.

_._

_Takdir mempertemukan mereka_

.

Gadis itu meneteskan air matanya.

Lelaki itu mengusap air matanya dan menatap manik Hijau Gadisnya.

_'Ternyata kita memang ditakdirkan bersama'_

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Lelaki itu,dan memandang manik hitamnya yang sehitam batu saat mereka bertemu pada waktu kecil.

Mereka saling menautkan bibir dengan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Bayangan mereka semakin mengecil,dan berubah menjadi Bintang kecil di langit.

Da_n mereka yakin mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Adakah yang familier dengan cerita diatas?kalau iya,selamatt anda adalah penggemar disney sejati!/dibuang.

Mungkin yang mau lihat wujud aslinya gimana?silahkan di cek di youtube 'Duet-Glen Keane'.

tokohnya udah ketebak kan?naa,review please?:))


End file.
